Past Dreams, New Hopes
by Rosa Nicole
Summary: It is Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts. Ginny is in 6th. They all have secrets, dreams, and desires.


Past Dreams, New Hopes  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K. and the song, "If I Was The One" belongs to Ruff Endz  
  
Chapter 1: Harry- If I Was The One  
  
  
I see the way he treats you,  
I feel the tears you cry  
  
Harry, late for potions, was running down the hall with his books gripped under one arm. Only one month left, he thought grimly. In one month I leave this all behind. No more running to class, or doing homework. No more sneaking out at night with Ron. No more seeing her. With him.  
  
And it, makes me sad  
And it, makes me mad  
  
Harry saw Ginny walking by with Draco tightly clutching her arm. She had a fake smile plastered on her face. Harry didn't know why Ginny put that mask on everyday. One look at Draco's scowl and anyone would know that her happiness was an act. Though Harry desperately wished it wasn't.  
  
There's nothing I can do, baby.  
Cuz your lover is my best friend,  
And I, guess that's how the story ends.  
  
Harry had become rather friendly with Draco in 6th year. Nobody knew that it all started as an act to get closer to Ginny. If he was friends with Draco, he would have a excuse to spend more time around her. But he could never come out and say that. Despite everything, Harry felt bad for Draco. He had his own insecurities. But then again, that was no reason to take it out on poor little Ginny.  
  
So I've gotta try, to keep it inside  
You will never be, never be mine............  
  
Harry could kill himself for not noticing Ginny in 3rd or 4th year. He could have had her then, and now she would be his. I'm an idiot, Harry thought. Every night he prayed to God that Ginny would leave Draco for him. Although he new it would never happen, he could always wish................  
  
But if I was the one who was lovin' you, baby,  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
  
Uncle Vernon told him once that only the useless, and the worthless wish for impossible things. That is what I am, Harry thought. I am nothing. I will never be anything because I am a coward. He wished that he could save Ginny. Harry wished he could tell Ginny how he felt about her. She had to know how much he loved her......  
  
And if I was by your side............  
You'd never know, one lonely night  
  
Oh Ginny, Harry thought desperately, if you came to me, I would never leave you. I would give you everything you want. Please, I need you to succeed. I need you to live.  
  
And if it was my arms you were runnin' to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
  
Why do you always go to Draco for comfort when he's the one who caused your pain in the first place? Can't you see me? I would stay up with you until you felt so loved that your eyes would slowly close, and that beautiful smile would never leave you face. Your perfect face.  
  
If I was the one,  
In your life.  
  
My God Ginny, I could go on forever. You can't even begin to know all that I feel about you. Harry remembered the night of the ball in 6th year like it was yesterday. Ginny looked like an angel, in flowing white robes, her gorgeous curls piled with a satin ribbon on her head. That is what she was. An angel. And she deserved to be treated like one.  
  
If I could have just one wish,  
I'd wish that that you were mine.  
  
Ginny had, of course, attended the ball with Draco, and Harry breathlessly watched their every move all night. Up until the kiss Harry had been able to control himself, but seeing Draco touch her in such an intimate way..............It set something off inside him. Ginny, he thought, why aren't you mine?  
  
I would, hold you near, kiss a-way those tears.  
I'd be so good to you, baby.  
  
Draco confided a lot in Harry. Mostly all the bad things he had done to Ginny. Harry knew that Draco was sorry, but every time Draco confessed, Harry wanted to run to Ginny and comfort her. He wanted to hold her little body and never let go. Ever.  
  
Your the one I want next to me, But I  
guess that's just not meant to be.  
  
Harry wasn't the type of person to steal someone else's girl. But he had seen everything Draco did to Ginny. He had become kind of like a stalker. Often times Harry was surprised and ashamed at himself. Where will I be next year? Will I be with Ginny? Will Draco be with Ginny? Will Ginny be dead?  
  
He's living your life, sharing your lies,  
It will never be, never be Right............  
  
Oh Ginny, Don't you know he's a deatheater? Oh baby, don't you know what could happen to you? Everyone you love is so worried about you. Will you ever come back Ginny? Everyone knows that you are unhappy. Harry wanted to scream the truth at her, but he knew he could never raise his voice to an angel.  
  
But if I was the one who was loving you, baby  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy,  
And if I was by your side,  
You'd never know, one lonely night.  
And if it was my arms you were runnin' to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one, in your life.................  
  
Will things ever be like they used to? Harry was so nervous, and so scared. Everyone was expecting him to amount to something great. Albus Dumbledoor said he would do great things. Everyone said that..................but was it true? "I can't be great without you, Ginny." Harry wondered if after everything, He and Ginny would be friends. Friends would have to be good enough. Besides, how would Ron react if he found out that Harry was in love with Ginny? How would Draco react?  
  
I wanna reach out and feel you beside me,  
Right here beside me baby.  
Take you in my arms right now.  
  
Harry knew how everyone would react, and that's why no one could ever know. No one would ever know. Harry dreamt of telling his children about his first love. Then they would tell his wife, and she would playfully ask who it had been. Harry would laugh and say, "Nobody." But then her beautiful face and sweet disposition would come into his mind and he would know that the word, "Nobody" was the worst word to describe Ginny Weasley.  
  
Someday I pray, that I'll find a way,  
To turn to you and say..................  
If I was the one who was loving you, baby  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy,  
And if I was by your side,  
You'd never know, one lonely night.  
And if it was my arms you were runnin' to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one, in your life.................  
  
"I love you Ginny. I just wish you could know."  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be: Hermione- Friends Forever 


End file.
